Ginny Weasley Gets Blackened
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Sirius Decides To Take 14 Year Old Ginny Weasley For One Of His Lovers In The Shower. Warning Contains- Futa, Weight Gain, Muscles, Oral, Anal, Lesbians, Incest And Threesomes.


Ginny Weasley Gets Blackened

It was late at night in the middle of June in England an in a manor that once belonged to the magical pureblood family the Blacks a young red hair witch was stepping into a hot warm shower to wash away the sweat, dust and grime that covered her pale freckled skin after a day cleaning the old place without using any magic as it was illegal at the age of 14 which was how old she was and her mother didn't want trouble from her twin brothers Fred and George.

As Ginny stepped beneath the warm spray of the shower and began to soap up her enormous round heavy smooth white freckled double JJ cup breast a man was in his room planning to have some fun with the young female Weasley.

Sirius Black was the last full Black male in his family save for his cousin Nasscissa's son but the boy was now really a male as he always called for his daddy. His other two cousins Andromeda and Bellatrix from them the family had only gotten one kid a sexy female with the power of metamorphy but she was not family as she was Andromeda's daughter and Andy had been kicked out of the family for marrying a muggleborn wizard. But tonight he was going to fix that by getting the little Weasley girl pregnant with his child before he made her his thru marriage. To accomplish this Sirius had brewed two special potions the first was a growth potion which he planned to use to make himself bigger in all ways the second potion was a powerful fertility potion that both he and Ginny were going to both drink this would double the chance of her becoming pregnant as her being a Prewitt thru her mother already made her super fertile but this potion would disable all the anti-pregnancy charms and potions inside her plus it would make her super horny so she would come running for his mighty enormous thick penis.

As Sirius thought about Ginny swelling with his child, her flat smooth six pack abs turning into a enormous round shiny pregnant belly he almost shot his loud but held it as he wanted every drop inside his soon-to-be lovers fertile womb. Deciding it was time for him to get in the shower with her as the lust potion he had his first lover slip into her dinner was surly working Sirius climbed off his bed and headed for the bathroom.

As Sirius waited in his bedroom Ginny stood in the hot shower slowly rubbing the soap into a thick latter and began rubbing it into her enormous heavy freckled double JJ cup breast with her left hand while slowly dropping her right to her fat stretched out pink hairless pussy. A pussy that had seen alot of huge thick penises the year before the one she remembered the most was her first the dick belonging to her Yuleball date Neville Longbottom. It had been the night of the Triwizard Tournament Yuleball she had wanted to be invited by her crush Harry Potter but he had waited to long and Neville had found her not long after the ball was announced and had asked her so she had gone with him hoping to make Harry jealous like Hermione had told her she should but then Harry had gone all secret about his date telling no one not even His own friends. Then the night of the ball she had dressed in a dark red gown with a plunging neckline that showed off her enormous round pale freckled heavy double JJ breast and a pair of slips up both legs to show off her thick muscler legs incased in black see-thru stockings thinking that it would turn Harry on and make him jealous as Neville would be getting to touch her body. But then Harry had walked in with a beautiful woman with long strait silver hair and enormous silver feather wings and wearing a tight silver gown that hugged a pair of enormous double MM cupped breast while showing off her belly button that had a green rune tattoo of some kind and showing off a pair of thick muscler legs incased in powder blue see-thru stocking. The woman it turned out was Fleur Delacour little sister Gabrielle Delacour who had under gone her full vella transformation so she could attend the ball with her new bondmate Harry. It had made her so mad watching the vella slut waltzing around the dance floor with the man she had been promised by her mother and Dumbledore.

As Ginny was thinking about her Harry with the french vella Gabrielle Sirius was making his way down the hall his special potions deep in his black pants pocket. As Sirius arrived at the only bathroom he gently put his ear to the door as he did the sound of running shower water could be heard and with a smile Sirius quietly turned the old brass doorknob and entered the bathroom where he could see a female form on the shower curtain. Once Sirius was inside the room he knew he needed to put up wards to keep everyone out while he claimed the sweet little virgin for himself so drawing his black oak wand from his pant pocket Sirius touched it to the bathroom door and quaintly whispered " Toshushu" causing a deep crimson red glow to cover the door and walls making it impossible for anyone to hear what he was about to do or even enter the room as Ginny and he were going to be making hot passionate love.

Once the room was ready Sirius quickly began to strip first he removed his black button up shirt and let it drop to the floor, then he kicked off his boots, before he took off his black pants and layed them on the sink, Final Sirius removed the last two objects his socks and black silk boxers. As Sirius removed his boxers he smiled as his jumbo 18 inch long 10 inch thick white penis sprang free to stand strait up.

Once undressed Sirius reached down to his pants and pulled out the two potions that he had made and popped the cork on the first before drinking it down as he did Sirius could feel the potion quickly begin to take effect as both his arms and legs started to stretch and thicken with huge muscles. As Sirius grow bigger he patted over to the shower and with a yank ripped the curtain back to reveal a completely naked Ginny.

As the curtain was ripped away Ginny turned around quickly and screamed as she saw Sirius standing there completely naked and at least 13 feet tall his body rippling with jumbo sized muscles and sported a by now 40 inch long 26 inch thick penis with a pair of jumbo quffle sized hairy round testicles. But then something happened as Ginny looked at the now half giant sized Sirius she began to feel very horny Sirius was bigger than any boy she had ever been with which was only four thanks to the possession from her first year it had caused her body to undergo a rapid puberty which caused her small round B cup breast to rapidly swell over the summer after that year and when she had returned to Hogwarts for her second year she had grown a pair of huge round double GG breast which got her a lot of attention from the males of the school all that is but Harry but that hadn't bugged her much for her new breast had got her into four powerful boys beds. But as Ginny took in Sirius's new form she knew he was going to be her best sex.

Meanwhile Sirius noticing that Ginny had stopped screaming gave a mighty groan and stepped into the shower with his so to be lover as he did Sirius moaned "Well Ginny what do you think of my dick beautiful" As Ginny looked at it she could only moan as she saw his testicles swelling as she looked at them "I love it can I lick it for you" with a groan Sirius lined his now enormous dickhead at Ginny's lips "Go ahead beautiful it's all yours tonight". As Sirius spoke these words Ginny leaned forward and quickly began to lick the now quffle sized dickhead causing Sirius to groan as her small pink tongue slowly licked the whole surface of his dickhead before she began to lick down the side of the thick shaft as she did the tip began to leak a thick white substances as it began to run down the tip Sirius knowing it would make Ginny bigger groaned out "Ginny quick lick up my cum it will help you grow like me". As Sirius spoke these words Ginny looked up from where she was licking around the base of his now massive 60 inch long 40 inch thick dick and gently smiled "Mmm so you want me big and strong do you well hold still honey and I'll suck and lick every drop of cum from these massive round hairy testicles of yours"

Ginny then grapped Sirus's swelling and leaghting swaft in both her small hands to hold her stede before rising on to her tip toes so her mouth could reach the tip of Sirus's now 90 inchs long 66 inch thick dick. As Ginny licked the thick white cum that ran from the tip she began to feel a strange tinglingrun over her body from head to her thick bare toes. The tingle grow as she licked around the head and then it happened Ginny's legs began to grow they first started to fill with muscles then slowly they began to streach in lengh as did her arms. Next came Ginny's breast they rapily began to swell asdid her stomach until her breast were a heavy tripe PPP that began to slowly lacate thick white milk and her stomach looked like she was 18 months pregnant with twins at the sametime her butt expanded to the same size as her fat round frekled breast.


End file.
